It is of course well known that most flashlights are equipped with dry cells, with one or more of such dry cells being utilized for causing the bulb of the flashlight to be energized when the switch of the flashlight is operated. Flashlights are designed to accommodate different numbers of dry cells, with perhaps the most popular size being the two cell flashlight.
It is also well known that these dry cells can be of many sizes, among them AA size, C size or D size, with the AA size also being known as the penlight battery, the C size frequently being utilized for powering children's toys as well as tape recorders, and the D size being the most popular size for flashlights and many other devices.
There are many instances, particularly just after Christmas, when the typical householder will find he has too many penlight batteries and size C batteries on hand, but too few size D cells for his flashlight. It is for reasons such as this that I provide in accordance with this invention, a means making it possible for batteries of the smaller size to be effectively used in flashlights and in other devices requiring larger batteries, such as size D dry cells.
As will become obvious, I do not change the number of cells utilized in a given flashlight or other appliance, but by this invention I provide a novel adapter with standard external characteristics to contain the smaller size dry cells so that they can be used dependably and effectively in devices heretofore useable only with the larger size cells.